ABSTRACT: Interest in the field of neural prosthetics has grown significantly in the last 20 years. Yet only few applications such as cochlear prosthesis have found their way into patient therapy. One of the major reasons for this lack of success is the nerve-computer interface. Recent development in electrode design show that either reshaping the nerve into a flat configuration or maintaining the nerve in an already flat shape can allow selective stimulation of fascicles for sensory substitution in amputees. The Flat Nerve Interface Electrode (FINE) design is the result of research carried out during the last grant period and showed that recovery of voluntary intent from a minimum of two fascicles in freely moving dogs is possible. Yet human nerves have many fascicles and a leap in technology is required. Recent developments with carbonanotubes yarns (CNTYs) nerve interface could meet these requirements. The central hypothesis of this renewal proposal is that by combining the FINE technology with CNTYs, it will be possible to selectively stimulate and record simultaneously for long periods of time in human-like somatic nerves. In five aims, we propose to develop a 32-ch recording and stimulating interface for multi-fasciculated nerves. The Nerve Computer Interface (NCI) will be tested in acute and chronic animal preparations on minipigs with nerves containing multiple fascicles similar to humans. We will 1) test this NCI for its selective recording and selective stimulation capabilities, 2) determine its potential for a closed-loop control of nerves and 3) determine its potential for nerve damage. This combination of extra- and intra-fascicular technologies both known to provide safe and effective interface with nerves could finally provide a novel and stable long term implant for human nerve interfacing. 1